


Jell-O

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid wait for you after you're put in the hospital...Reid feeling incredibly guilty with what happened to put you there. Spencer/Reader Oneshot/Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jell-O

I shifted slightly underneath the warm blankets, feeling every inch of my body aching.

My eyes fluttered open, hearing a familiar voice. "Look at that, little bear's awake." Derek hummed, giving me a smile. I reached my hands up to rub my eyes, letting them focus on the people in my room.

Derek and Reid sat beside my bed, both eating the Jell-O cups that were probably left for me. "You two are such pigs..." I mumbled, laughing painfully. "Please tell me you saved me some Jell-O."

"Open wide." Derek sang, smirking, offering some eaten Jell-O.

"You are the most annoying person to wake up to at a hospital." I told him, attempting to sit up.

"Hey! Don't get up.." Reid finally spoke up, touching my shoulder gently. "You'll rip out your stitches..." He mumbled, avoiding my eyes.

I smiled slightly, taking his hand. "I'm fine...What happened anyways? All I remember is...getting to the warehouse." I told them softly.

Reid and Morgan exchanged looks and started to both explain what had happened. 

"We got there and the team split up, half to the main entrance, and the other to the back door-"

"There was nothing on the first floor so you, Reid, and Hotch headed to the basement-"

"And none of us noticed the door behind the staircase..."

"It wasn't your fault, Reid. None of your faults. You couldn't have seen it." Morgan argued with Reid's tone. "Anyways, Pennal jumped out of the door and started attacking you with his knife."

"Hotch shot him in the head before he could do any more damage...He stabbed you 3 times in your abdominal area." Reid finished, his eyes ducking away from mine.

At the explanation of the events, my hand moved towards my stomach, feeling the little ridges under the hospital gown where the stitches. 

"Lucky I wasn't awake when I got them. I would've passed out anyways." I joked, getting a smile out of Morgan but Reid still avoided my eyes. "Hey Morgan, do you think you could get me some orange Jell-O?" I asked innocently.

"Could've just asked me to leave you and him alone." He winked, smirking and walking out of the room, patting Reid's shoulder before.

"You know I'm not in here because of you right?" I started with once Morgan left, trying to catch Reid's eyes.

"I should've been there to protect you..." He answered quietly. "I should've seen that door, I was the first one in the basement."

"You missed a door behind a staircase, Reid, it's not your fault. We all missed it." I moved my hand under his chin, tilting it up so he'd look at me. "I'm alright see? Alive and well." 

Reid swallowed hard, sighing. "I almost lost you today, (Y/N)... You were in surgery for what felt like forever. I don't know what I would've done if you had-"

"Stop, Spencer." I insisted, cutting him off. "I'm alive. I'm okay. Soon, I'll be out of the hospital and ready to work again."

"What about next time? What about the next time some maniac comes after you? What if I'm not there the time you get seriously injured?"

"We're always going to have the chance of getting hurt, Spence...That's the job. But no matter what you know I love you." I shrugged slowly, reaching over and kissing him gently. "Besides, can't get rid of me that easily." I whispered against his lips, feeling him smirk a little, kissing me again.

"I love you too." He murmured.

"Spencer?" I whispered, looking up at his brown eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You taste like Jell-O..." 


End file.
